Janan Poltergeist 1
by RogueActive
Summary: DP 20 years later. January Claire Fenton is the oldest of three. She's also the daughter of a ghost hunter, world savior, and halfa. Otherwise known as Danny Phantom. One of the kids is thought to have ghost powers like their father. And Jan ends up being the lucky kid. Can she survive high school, boyfriends, popularity, AND ghost powers? *Sequel is out to read!*
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, Casey," I said again.

"Don't forget to call me," he reminded.

I kissed him on the cheek. I turned around and hugged my best friend, Trish, good bye. I hopped in the car with my family and waved out the window. The waves back. We were going on a family vacation for the summer. I sat back and put my headphones in. _'Sweet Dreams Are Made of This'_ started to play. I shut my eyes.

Finally! Relaxation!

* * *

The car swung around as a deer crossed the road. Dad slammed on the brakes, and Mom gripped to the sides of her seat. My arm swung in front of Hunter, who was only two, and woke up from his nap with a start. Aiden, second to oldest, yelled with Mom, and soon enough we all joined in. The car flew up in the air as we went over a hill, and it crashed on its side. We were right next to a ravine, and the car rolled right in.

Mom and Dad were bleeding the most, and both were knocked out. Aiden looked crushed, probably because the he was on the side the car had crashed on. Hunter looked... well, I'll spare you the details. I was the only one awake.

I slipped through my seat belt, after trying to get it out, but it was stuck. The car was wedged between the side of the ravine and a stump. So the doors wouldn't open. They wouldn't of, anyway, they were locked and the controls wouldn't work. The windows were broken, luckily, so I got out the front one and sat down on a rock nearby. When I thought of something to do, I got back on top of the front hood, and I was in front of Mom. Apparently there was more weight on Mom's side than Dad's, so the car tilted to the one side. I jumped off.

I beat against the car door, just to see if it would open inwards... but it wasn't broken enough. I beat against it more, just because. My fists went through the door. They didn't break through, the **went** through. I tried to pull them out, but I entirely slid back into the car. I stared at the door.

"What... what just happened?"

I decided I would worry about it later, and just use this and get everyone out. There was only one problem- Dad was a bit... bigger than what I could carry. I tried picking him up so many times it wasn't funny. And somehow I found myself under him.

 _Dang it_ , I thought to myself.

If there was one thing I feared, it was being sat upon by my Dad. It was most uncomfortable. I went through him... or at least, tried. I found myself in his body. Did I posses my Dad? I really didn't care. I just knew that I could get him out by making him walk out. I finally did. I got everybody to the side of the road, and tried to get someone to let me use their phone.

* * *

"Will they be okay?" I asked the nurse.

"They're injured. The baby-"

"Hunter," I cut in.

"Yes, Hunter. His leg is broken, but nothing terrible. It's a miracle no one died," she informed. "You can see them when they wake up. Until then, why not you go clean yourself up and get something to eat? It might be a bit."

I looked down at my appearance. I was really grubby, and was covered with blood and dirt. "Where's the restroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left. First door," the nurse replied.

I nodded and obeyed. When I got to the restroom, I took a paper towel and got it wet. I wiped myself down and washed my face. I didn't look wonderful, but I didn't look like a hobo anymore, either. I walked out of the hospital and found a nearby fast food restaurant. The food wasn't wonderful, but it wasn't poison. I take that back, it tasted pretty horrible. I kept a 'hurl-bag' nearby in case I threw. I went back into the hospital and sat down in the waiting room. There was an older woman next to me. Maybe sixty. She kept blabbering about the old days. I was trying to be polite, but I was really sick of it. Finally, a nurse came to tell me they were awake.

I went to them. They were covered in bandages. Dad smiled at me. He had a bandage straight across his eye. He looked like a pirate.

"Its good to see your alright," he told me.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm going against my word of Newbie and Powerful.**

 **But... I had an idea and needed to write it.**

 **Anyway, I give some of this story credit to Allyphantomrush and Amethystocean on DeviantArt. I'm taking some of their ideas and molding them into my own story. So I give credit to them. (Their art is awesome)**

 **I might change this chapter up in the future, but here it is until then.**

 **Please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button!**

 **God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

After I go to see my family, I went back to the nurse. She was scribbling something down on her paper.

"Yes?" She asked, not looking up from her paper.

"There's something wrong with Aiden's arm. He isn't moving it," I informed, staring at her. She acknowledged me. But still didn't look up.

"We'll take a look. Until then, just relax. Everything will be fine."

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am? You were right. In the crash his seatbelt might have wrapped around his arm. It cut off his circulation from the elbow down. We are going to have to cut off his arm," she told me as we raced down the halls.

 _Si much for everything being alright,_ I thought.

She brought me into a hallway, in which my family was in. Except Aiden. Mom stood up and came to the nurse. I stepped away, but could still here some of the conversation.

"Don't you dare hurt my son. I will be after you if you do. Do not-" she was cut off by Dad.

"The doctors will only do what they have too. They've helped us a bunch so far," he said, Mom still staring the nurse down like a hawk. "Thank you for your help."

The nurse's eyes widened as if she suddenly realized something. She gawked at Dad. She looked him up and down the said, "You're... you're Danny... Danny Phantom!"

He nodded. "Yes. And my son is in there getting his arm surgically removed."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, then scurried down the hall.

I sat next to Hunter, who was crying in his baby carrier. I sang to him and handed him a pasifier. The doctors had given us a few things for Hunter, because we lost everything in the crash.

* * *

Aiden's arm took a while to heal. But after it was done, he had a little nub at the end of his arm. Technically it was the end of his shoulder. Everyone at school gave him pity, we did at home, too. But we had a secret nickname for him. He hated it.

"Nubby, don't forget to eat breakfast!" Mom called up the stairs to him. She stifled a laugh, but not for long. She ended up laughing her head off in the other room.

Dad had come up with the nickname, and we all just started capling him that. Even Hunter would sometimes call him Nubby.

"Will you stop that?!" Aiden screamed.

I walked up to him and said, "Why not you go play with your other nub friends like Flipper. I'll sure they'll understand."

Aiden's expression was priceless. It was a mix of annoyance and poker. I really wished I had my camera.

* * *

Casey and Trish dashed up to me. Trish was exceptionally faster, mainly because anyone in her way she just knocked over. She finally ran up to me.

"I heard what happened! Are you okay?" Trish inquired, checking me over.

"Yes I'm-"

"Oh... thank goodness you are alright! I was worried you'd need plastic surgery or something. That would be bad," Casey said.

What? He wasn't worried about me dying or something?

"Look, guys, I have to tell you something..." I informed.

"Anything!"

Their reaction was so sudden that it sounded like they were keeping a secret. I shrugged it off. I'd ask later.

"I think... I think I have ghost powers."

They both stared at me.

"When did you find out?"

"In the crash. I think I possessed my Dad, and I could also walk through the car," I told them, leaning against a locker.

"Like what you're doing right now?" Casey pointed out.

"Huh?" I looked at the locker. I actually looked in the locker. "Gah!" I pushed my self out and backed away. "Did you... did you see what I just did?"

They both nodded. But I niether looked nervous.

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" I cried.

"Tell your Dad. He could help you," Trish suggested.

The expression I gave them said 'are you serious?' "No! Nada! He'd kill me! It keep me cooped up in that basement!"

"He would?" Casey asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yes! For training and stuff! He's only let me into the Ghost Zone once! And that was with me staying close to him the entire time! Now I can go in freely- if I get down flying and stuff- without him hovering over me!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you think somebody with more experience in something than you should be helping you?"

I groaned. "Yes, but I decline his help."

They both came over to me and picked me up.

"What are you- agh!" I yelled, noticing that half of my body was in the ceiling of the third floor.

"Like we said, ask your Dad."

"Or Vlad. I'm sorry, that's just a joke. Vlad would be-" Trish was interrupted.

By me, saying "-a wonderful person to go to! He's had longer experience with his ghost powers than Dad by far! And he'd keep it a secret for me!"

The bell rang, and I walked into class. "Thanks for the wonderful idea!"

* * *

 **Danny Phantom's daughter being trained by Vlad- is arch enemy?**

 **Well I hope this chapter was fun for you. And I hoped you liked it.**

 **(There were several rough drafts and I selfless in this one.)**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and God bless!**

 **And don't forget to hit that fav button!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Vlad? Vlaaaaddd? Hello?" I called into the depths of outer space.

"Yes? Who is calling?" Some male voice with some sort of accent asked. He sounded really depressed.

"Um... Janan Poltergeist. I'm a halfa, like you," I answered. "Where are you, anyway?"

"I'm right behind you, dear."

I spun around to see an old man. He changed into a ghost. He looked evil. He looked devious. He looked like my Dad's arch enemy.

"You don't look like a halfa. At least- if you're in ghost form definitely not. Black hair? Well... I guess mine is black too. But what about that white streak? Where did that come from, dearie?" He questioned.

 _White streak?_ I pulled down my hair until I saw white. _I'm like Rogue from X-men! Cool!_

"I don't know where that came from. Maybe genes?" I asked. Mainly to myself.

"What do you mean by genes?"

"I... uh... I'm the... er daughter of Danny Phantom?" I replied.

"Really? Well... how is the young fellow?"

"He's fine. But I didn't come here for a tea party. I'd like you to train me, teach me how to use these abilities. I only know how to change to and from ghost form," I informed.

"The father declined and the daughter asks. Funny how that works. Yes. I will help you. But under one condition," he said.

I had expected something like that, so I came up with a bunch of back up plans. I knew he'd also give a bunch of different 'conditions'.

"Sure. Anything," I said, shrugging.

"You take me back to my house. And after one month, you sneak me into your house. Do you agree?"

* * *

"We are back on Earth. Where's your house?"

"You do realize I've been stuck in space for the past twenty years? Can I at least get a drink of water?"

"Oh... yeah."

"There. We'll go there for a snack. You can explain to me what happened too."

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" A waitress asked.

"Yes, a coffee would be fine. Thanks," Vlad answered.

"I'll have a root beer," I added.

"Okay, that will be out in a second.

"I've noticed you're in human form. Care to explain?"

"I can't control them. I've been switching in and out of ghost form sense the crash-"

"-what crash?"

"On a family road trip, we all got into a car crash. Anyway- aren't you the former mayor of Amity Park?"

"Yes. And I prefer not to talk about it. We aren't in Amity, are we?"

"I am sorry but yes, we are."

"Uh... fine. So what about your powers?"

"I can't figure them out. And I know you have had your powers for longer than Dad. Like- way longer. So I thought you could help me," I informed.

"Well why didn't you ask poor Daniel? Or Danielle? Dani is still alive, right?" Vlad inquired.

"Auntie Dani? Yeah... I heard she was a clone of my Dad. Made by you," I recited sternly.

"I'm sure they talk bad about me," Vlad admitted.

"You don't know the least of it," I told him.

"Oh well. But I ask again, why don't you ask-"

"Here you go sir. Are you ready to order?" The waitress interrupted, handing us our drinks.

"No," he answered quickly.

"Why don't I ask my parents? Or Aunt?" I questioned as the waitress walked away.

"Yes. Why did you ask their arch enemy instead?" Vlad repeated.

"Because I didn't want to tell anyone else," I replied.

"Else?" Vlad questioned eagerly.

"My boyfriend and best friend know. But that's it," I informed.

"Ooh! I love secrets. Tell me more," he demanded.

* * *

"Ah. Sweet home. I realize it's dusty and old. But there is no better place than home," Vlad pointed out as we walked through the doors.

"Nobody has lived in it for years. They've said it's haunted," I told him.

"Haunted? Who on Earth made that rumor?!" He cried.

I shrugged. The house was old. But it was also humongous. You could tell he used to be rich. It was awesome. I wanted to have it for my own. There was a mantel with a football on it, and several Packers fan things. There was a faded jersey, and even a giant sign that said Packers right across it. I also noticed a painting with the dairy king on it. I drooled at the thought of ice cream.

"Do you want to see my lab? We can start your training in there," Vlad suggested.

"Of course!"

We walked downstairs and into a giant basement filled with different ghost things. It seemed that every ghost hunter had a lab in their basement. Why not an attic? Or a living room? What about a kitchen? Actually, if any ghosts got into your kitchen they could possess the knives. And that wouldn't be pretty.

"You aren't kidding. This place is covered with spider webs!" He yelled in agrivation. "We'all just have to clean it up a bit, that's all."

"I can help with that."

"Lets just start with training."

* * *

"So how was your date with arch enemy of your father? Was he dreamy?" Trish asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to kiss him the entire time," I rolled my eyes. "He was helpful. I can shoot ghost rays from my hand now."

"Good! Now shoot out Daisy's eye!" Trish exclaimed happily.

Daisy Baxter was the daughter of Paulina and Dash Baxter. She was the worst bully of all time and the most popular kid in the school. If there was a class for bullies, I swear, she'd ace it.

Dash Baxter was Dad's bully. And Paulina was Mom's competition. Dash and Dad have gotten... better. But Mom still wants to strangle Paulina. Dad used to go google eyed towards Paulina. Then he noticed Mom and... blah blah blah. I wasn't told the entire thing, mainly because Mom starts breaking her pottery when she talks about Paulina. So I think I get the just of it.

"I'm sorry to say that I'd go to the police if I did that. So no-can-do."

"That's a bummer. Did you learn anything else?"

I nodded. "I learned how to split my image. It is wonderful. Now I can be anywhere anytime while being somewhere else. And I won't have to go through movie drama while doing it. He's not a bad guy," I informed.

"And then he turns in ya. You realize I know your Mom's reaction when she sees, talks to, or even talks about Paulina. Have you not seen your Dad's reaction towards Vlad. Now imagine when he finds out you are training with him," Trish pointed out.

"I would die or Clad would die. That's where this comes along. It's something called a secret," I told her.

"So you are really going to keep this all from your Dad?" Trish asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

"You are lucky I'm your best friend. Otherwise, you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"That's why I like you so much."

Trish gasped. "There isn't any other reason?"

I smiled slyly. "Nope."

"Like the time I saved your life because I gave you some answered for a test because you didn't study?" Trish recalled.

"Oh... I thought that was someone else," I thought, stroking my chin. I looked back at Trish's expression. It wasn't Dad who would kill me. Trish would kill me first!

* * *

 **She's begun training with the enemy.**

 **Already 2 reviews and a favorite and follow?**

 **I did not expect that. Well- thank you!**

 **Im very grateful!**

 **Daisy belongs to Allyphantomrush. So that goes to her.**

 **Please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Janan Poltergeist/Jan Fenton; Adrien Fenton; Hunter Fenton; Trish Foley; Casey Banks belong to me.**

 **Daisy Baxter belongs to Allyphantomrush.**

 **All other characters belong to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

I walked down the halls. There were fliers all over. They were all over the lockers, all over the walls, some even on the cieling. I didn't notice until Trish came up to me, screaming that there was a prom coming up. While most people would have a look of hope... she had a look of horror.

"All of the good boys are taken! That means if someone asks me, it will be one of the losers," she pointed to her example. He waved, and she stared death at him. "I'm doomed!"

I laughed. "And I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Your a wonderful friend, you know that, right?" Trish said, giving me an annoyed look.

"Yes I did. Thank you for reminding me," I told her, smiling.

"Ugh..." she groaned, walking away.

* * *

"Tonight you've got homework! And this time, do it!" The teacher announced, looking at Casey. He blushed and waved. "It's a writing assignment (everybody groaned) and you have to write a three page essay about this book (she held up White Fang) You should be happy itbisnt Moby Dick or something like that bore. I'm going to pass out copies of it, and I want you to start reading. You have two days to finish it, and an extra day to write an essay."

I looked around the room. An African-American boy with a red cap and a yellow shirt sat next to me. I don't remember what his name is. But what made me notice him were three things: snoring, drooling, and him kicking me. (Somehow he reached me) He was asleep and had his hat over his eyes. I rolled mine.

 _Lazy._

A book landed in front of me. I grabbed it and started reading. The book wasn't exactly boring, but I had stayed up till twelve fifty-four the previous night. So my eyes started to close. I slapped myself. Somehow, it only made me sleepier...

* * *

"Jan? Jan?! Januuuuaaarrryy?!" Someone called.

"Huh?"

I lifted my head. I looked around the classroom. A glaring teacher, kids with phones, Daisy snickering, Casey with an 'uh-oh' face... my conclusion was I fell asleep. I yawned.

"Sorry Mrs. West. It won't happen again," I told her as I rushed out of the classroom. But Daisy stopped me.

She flung her bright blonde hair in my face. Her green eyes were filled with mischief. She held up her phone, which was playing a video of me sleeping in class. I shrugged. So what if Daisy... took... a video...

I realized all that was at stake.

"It will happen again. I'm going to post this all over the internet, and you are going to lose all," she said darkly. "Unless... you take me through your house. I can show everybody that I was in Danny Phantom's house."

"And does everyone know that he's my dad?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No, they don't. That's why I'm posing as his daughter," Daisy cackled.

"Well I'm sorry."

"About what? You should be able to go through your own house, no?"

"It's not that..." I paused. I smiled slyly, then went to a shy-er tone. "I just don't know if you'd be able to come. I mean, your so busy being popular and everything."

"Yes, I am..." Daisy trailed off while looking at her pink nails. "But tomorrow night would work. And ask the old man if he'd introduce himself for me. Thanks!"

I laughed evilly. Daisy would be in for it towmorrow.

* * *

I was back at home. Doing my homework. I was babysitting Hunter because Adrien had a parent-teacher conference. I heard crying from his room. I groaned. I walked into his room. He was sobbing in his crib.

"What now?!" I cried.

I grabbed his pasifier and handed it to him. He popped it in his mouth and quieted down. Someone knocked on the door. I raced downstairs.

"We're home!"

I smiled. Finally- Mom could handle Hunter now! Adrien lookied pretty upset. Dad did too. He set Chinese on the table and reached up in the cupboard to grab plates, but he shot a ghost ray through the wall and to the next house. He slammed the cupboard. Dad turned to Adrien.

"All F's and no turned in homework? Why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped!" He demanded.

"Or better yet, your Mom," Mom mumbled. She seemed a bit angry too.

"Quiet," Dad ordered.

"Quiet? Don't yell quiet at me!" Mom argued.

I slowly stepped out of the kitchen. I heard another knock on the door. I don't think anyone else heard it over the yelling. I opened it. Casey was standing there. His brown hair that usually looked a bit like Dad's was slicked back and he was wearing a tux. His blue eyes looked at me nervously.

"Hi... Casey," I said.

He earned his throat. "Hi Jan. I was wondering if you'd- you'd... uh..." he laughed nervously. Casey looked up at the sound of my parents. Adrien soon joined in. "Who- what is that?"

He tried to peek around me. I sighed. "My parents. Don't mind them. You wanna come in? I'm just upstairs."

Casey nodded and we headed in.

* * *

I laughed. "So why are you wearing a tux, anyway?"

Casey's eyes widened and he looked down at himself. "Oh! Right! I-"

The doorbell rang. I gasped. Only one (or two) people would ring the doorbell. My...

"Grandparents..." I said unhappily.

"Grandparents? What's wrong with them?" His eyes widened. "Wait... which ones?"

A while ago, Casey met Granpa Jack and Grandma Maddie. They kept being.. weird. That's really the only word to describe it. They kept poking and prodding him and asking questions as I hid in the corner.

"Those ones?"

"Those ones."

The bell rang again. I heard Grandpa Jack's voice. I slowly krept downstairs. It was quiet again. Mom and Dad were in a stance of yelling, but their expression showed otherwise. I opened the door.

"Grandpa! Grandma! How are you?" I asked nervously.

"Oh there she is! Come give me a hug!" Grandma rushed up and squeezed me. Then she bolted upsright and asked, "Any ghosts lately?"

She took out her Ghost gun as she said it. "Other than Danny, of course."

I looked at the gun with a confused look. "No... no ghosts. We are ghost free."

"Good! But the real question is, do you have any fudge?" Grandpa inquired, almost jumping up and down.

"It is in the fridge," I replied as he raced to the fridge as fast as lightining.

Grandma looked up to see Casey coming down. He stopped when he noticed her staring at him, and turned around to walk away.

"Oh! There's Casey! Why not you come down?!" She called.

According to his his posture and stall, I could tell he had nightmares about this day. He spun back around with a nervous smile.

"Yeah... sure... I can't wait to see my girlfriends grandparents!" When he came downstairs, she pinched his cheeks and patted his face.

"You aren't giving my granddaughter trouble, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"But what did I hear about girlfriend?" Grandma's brow rose.

I face planted.

 _This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

 **Not the grandparents!**

 **I just saw the movie Sing. It actually wasn't bad.**

 **Plus- I'm looking for any editor. I've noticed I've made some minor and magic typos in my story... and I know it can be confusing to read. (Sorry)**

 **Just PM me and I'll see whether or not to 'hire' you. (I will most likely say yes. But quick thing: and major things to change, please double check with me)**

 **Anyway, have a great day! Please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Janan** **Poltergeist** **/Jan Fenton; Adrien Fenton; Hunter Fenton; Trish Foley; Casey Banks belong to me.**

 **Daisy Baxter Dabelongs to Allyphantomrush.**

 **All other characters belong to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

"Oh Danny! How are you?" Grandma squeezed the breathe out of Dad. He gasped for breathe, and fell over flat when she let go.

"Its... nice to... see you... too," He said between gasps.

Mom wood where she was, two knife hand blocks up and ready to defend herself from her in-laws. I suppressed a laugh.

"Sammy, how are the kids?"

Mom eyed Grandma and Grandpa before she replied. Grandpa was covered with chocolate. She grimaced.

"Its Sam. Just Sam. And they're doing fine," Mom replied suspiciously.

"Well where is Hunter?" Grandma questioned.

"He's upstairs. And he is sleeping," I informed.

They nodded. I rushed back upstairs to see Casey hitting himself with a textbook. He did it over and over until I opened the door. I think he thought it was my grandparents, because he threatened to hit me with the book.

"Casey! It's me!" I said, blocking my face.

"Oh... sorry," He sat back down on my bed and sighed. "Why did they come over right at this moment?"

"Who knows. Maybe they have some internal alarm to barge in in their grandchild's private time," I suggested grimly.

"So... I came over to ask you something. But I was rudely interrupted (he glared at the door) But I was going to ask if you'd come to the-" and on that note, the grandparents barged in. "Like right now."

"You never answered our question, Jan, what is this talk about boyfriend?" Grandma asked.

"And did I hear something about more fudge?" Grandpa inquired, drooling.

"Grandma! Why not you see Hunter? And yes, there's another fudge dish in the living room," I replied, quickly thinking of a different topic.

"Okay. Can't wait to see that little darling!" Grandma said this as she squeezed Casey's cheeks so hard I thought she would pop a blood vessel.

* * *

"Im so sorry for what happened last night! They were entirely unexpected!" I apologized.

Casey shut his locker. He took in a deep breath and looked at me. "Friends are supposed to look out for each other. Not sit back and watch. I realize you were trying to help. But couldn't you of... of... done something _more?"_

I cringed. "Please forgive me!"

"Can we just... just take a small break. Not break up, but just a pause on the video," Casey suggested.

I could tell he really didn't want to do this. But I felt pity on him. I sighed. "Yeah... and why not we look for... other options?"

Casey looked stunned, and slowly nodded. "Uh... yeah. Ok. Still not breaking up."

I think the last part was to himself. I didn't really know what I said till I looked at him a second time. What the crap was wrong with me?!

Thinking before I spoke was not my strong point.

We walked away from each other. I stared ahead of myself. I felt so weird. I felt so awkward. I felt so absolutely positively **_STUPID!_**

* * *

"So I heard what happened," Trish told me.

I stared at the ground. "How?" I asked halfheartedly.

"With a school like this and the people in it, word spreads really fast," Trish replied. She looked at me with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I snapped back.

Whoops...

Trsih stared at me. "That is not a sign of okay-ness. I'll give you some space," she started to walk away as the bell rang.

I groaned. One night and one morning so far were terrible. Life couldn't get any worse...

* * *

...Until I got my math test back and showed it to my parents!

"A B-? January Claire, I know you can do better than that," Mom scolded.

Dad passed by drinking his coffee, then it all spurt out in one giant stream when he saw my grade. Aiden was nearby and got drenched in ABD (already been drank) coffee. He wiped off his face with his full arm.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Again..." he grumbled.

"And what exactly were you doing instead of studying?" Dad asked.

"I... uh..." I stammered, hiding my phone in my pocket.

"Hand over your electronics. All of them," Dad demanded...with more of an exasperated tone.

"Oh... but Dad..." I pleaded.

He he'd out his hand. I slumped. Phone, tablet, laptop, iPod, kindle, PDA, DS, Nintendo, PlayStation, Nintendo 3DS... all piled on top of the table.

"Where did you get a... You got this from Tuck, didn't you?" Dad inquired, holding up the PDA.

I nodded.

He sighed. "For two days, no electronics."

I remembered Daisy. She was coming over in... according to our clock, fifteen minutes. Shoot! Especially on a bad note like this...

I pulled myself together. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Well the... um... the school bully is coming over and posing as your daughter. And I wanted to know if you'd... uh... help me?" I stuttered.

He grinned evilly. "This is the only thing you get to do. Otherwise, you'll be doing your homework and cleaning. But... I had problems like this too. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Daisy opened the door. "I'm home!" She called.

She looked around, describing the house. Her eyes darted side to side. "Uhh... Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah, Daisy?" Dad asked passing through the kitchen doorway.

"That's my Dad! Danny Phantom himself!" Daisy said proudly.

I waked up to her. "This is on Facebook Live right?"

She nodded. "All of my videos are."

I looked around for a certain ghost. Ghost hunter, too. When I spotted him, I nodded and he jumped forward.

"I am Skulker! Hunter of all creatures. I hear you are part ghost too. You will be a great addition to my collection..." He held up his caging device. (He looked older than originally, but he was still great with his tech)

"Aghh!" Daisy gave an ear-piercing scream. She stuck her thumb in her mouth. "Somebody help me!"

"Okay, Diasy-Baisy," Dad said from the kitchen.

Skulker held up Daisy with delight. "Just help me already!" She screached.

Dad stalled a long time. Finally, he 'defeated' Skulker and set Daisy in a baby chair. "Sorry, honey. I didn't have anything spare."

Daisy stared in disgust. A nerd ghost came up and kissed her. She screamed again. "He tastes like geek!"

"She tastes like bully..." he mumbled.

Dad gave her a plate of mush. He smiled. "I made you your favorite dish."

"What type of swamp-mush is this?" Daisy asked, staring at the pile of green, brown, and... blue?

"It's your favorite food, Daisy-Baisy," Dad answered proudly.

"Stop calling me that!" Daisy demanded.

"But that's your name, is it not?" Daisy glared her beady little eyes at him. I noticed her camera was still rolling. There were LOL texts and things like 'that's sure one awesome dad (rolling eye emoji)'.

Skulker came out of the shadows again. He shot his ghost ray at their meal. Daisy looked relieved. When she noticed Skulker, she started sucking her thumb again. Skulker disappeared once more.

"Actually, that's not my name! And you should know that because you are my _Dad_ ," She told Dad sternly.

"Well I guess I wouldn't know what your name is because you are not my daughter. My daughter is named Jan Fenton. Come here, Jan!" Dad called. Daisy's mouth gaped.

I was still holding my phone... it was also on Facebook Live. Daisy apparently noticed, because she started screaming at me.

"You had that all on video?! YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!"

I shrugged. I smiled at the camera, and Dad did too. A bunch of texts shot through. ('Such a cute family'; 'Father Daughter Time')

"Thanks for watching," I said happily, then shut the phone off.

Daisy stormed out of my house. Dad patted me on the back. Then he turned to me a lifted a brow. "So... where do you want to start cleaning?"

* * *

 **The bully is now a public liar.**

 **I hope this wasn't corny. (I just read Dork Diaries for a reference, but I ended up thinking of really dorky story ideas. So I hope this wasn't one of them)**

 **Thank you for your continued support! You guys seem really excited about my story, and I'm really happy to know people like it.**

 **I have a shout out to my friend here, she's been helping me with different story ideas that will actually work out. (She's also been kinda helping me with typos)**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button!**

 **God bless! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Vlad?" I called into the depths of his mansion.

"Yes, Jan?"

I found him in a giant library, reading a book on politics. I cringed. What was with rich people and boring topics?

"I was was wondering... when am I going to start fighting ghosts?" I inquired, looking around the room.

"When you are better trained. You are really only at 5% of your training. You've got a bit," he didn't even look up from his book. I noticed he was in ghost form.

Maybe it was to preserve his age.

"Can we work on it a bit?"

"Of course. When?"

"Right now."

I heard Vlad grunt. He shut his book. He led me downstairs. Plasmius went over to a 'center council' and pressed a sequence of buttons. Things like hoops, walls, spikes, and even pits appeared everywhere. I gawked.

"Sweet basement."

Vlad smiled. He went over to the walls. He pointed to them and said, "I'm going to push you, and you need to become intangible long enough so you won't crash against one of these and hurt yourself. Now come over here."

I stepped in front of him. He pushed me. I expected a softer push, but it felt as if someone had socked me in the stomach. It didn't feel like like it, that's what _actually_ happened.

I realized I'd run into a wall soon. I also realized that the walls were made of cement. I quickly turned intangible and flew through all of the walls. I landed on my butt across the room from Vlad. He nodded.

"Very good. Now try to swivel between all of the spikes while flying."

Did he want to kill me?

* * *

The next day, school was especially hard. Everytime I passed Casey, my heart would ache. We didn't even talk. But when I saw him with another girl, my heart screamed. He didn't seem especially happy- but I still wanted to strangle whoever was with him.

When she spun around, her green eyes stared at me evilly. She snickered and waved. She turned back around, whipping her blonde hair, and kissed Casey on the cheek. He jumped back with a surprised and violated expression. Daisy started to sashay away.

I wanted to kill Daisy Baxter. I wanted to torture her until the day she died. (Which if I had that sort of evil in my heart, she'd never live another day)

I realized it was wrong of me to think that, but she did that to my face! Right in front of me!

When she turned back around, I simmered her hair with my ghost ray. It was still long- sadly, but it had ugly simmered ends that were colored brown when they curled up. Perfect shot.

* * *

I turned in my test, hoping I got a really good grade. An A- at least! I sat back down and tapped my pencil against my desk. I looked around the room. I grabbed some paper and went to drawing. It was a picture of me as Janan Poltergeist.

I drew in the hair, then wondered if I would put in a mask or not. I decided against it. I wouldn't be recognized with total opposite hair and eye color. I gave myself a soft grey suit, and a glowing green stripe weaving around my body. On my left arm and leg, half of an 'x' was wrapped, and were connected by another half-x around my waist. These would be green. I decided I would keep my hair up in a ponytail, and would have black gloves and shoes. Then I colored in my hair. Apparently I had that white streak whenever I went ghost, so I made sure I added that in. I started tickle the rest of my hair black, and added shading and highlights to the rest of my figure.

I didn't even notice the crowd of people behind me.

Apparently the teacher didn't, either. When she did, she yelled at everyone to go back to their seats.

"But this is so cool!" Someone whined.

She glared at the group, and everyone parted to their seats. The teacher clacked her heels to my seat.

"What do we have here?" She asked suspiciously. "What is so amazing that you distracted the entire class from their tests?"

She looked over the rim of her glasses. Her expression changed from 'I'm-going-to-put-you-in-detention' to 'my-gosh! This-should-go-in-the-mueseum!'. I chuckled nervously.

She picked up the paper and gawked at it. She stared at me.

"Did... did you... did you draw this?" She asked, completely stunned.

I nodded slowly.

"This is amazing..."

"Thanks."

"Like- wow. Can I talk to you after school?" She inquired.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

She set the paper down and patted it. She walked away as if she just met Do Vinci. Everyone in the class smiled at me, then went back to their work. Embarrassing? Of course. Awesome? Yes!

* * *

"Shakespeare was a blah blah blah blah and he is the blah blah blah blah," Mr. Kook informed us.

I stared at him with a poker face. I didn't care what he had to say whatsoever. Why should I know about an old, dead Englishmen who wrote scripts I couldn't understand? I looked behind me to Trish. She looked dead. Her mouth hung open and her eyes seemed glazed over. I smiled.

Mr. Kook was interrupted by a large boom from in the hall. Everyone rushed over to the noise, but Trish and I stayed behind. She crossed her arms and took out her IPhone. She clicked some buttons and said, "It`s a ghost. Ready?"

I cracked my knuckles. "As I'll ever be."

But in my head, I was dying. I imagined the ghost swinging me across the room and me slamming my head into the wall. It was a gruesome picture. I shook it out of my head. I transformed to ghost-form. My suit had apparently been tricked out by someone, because it had a 'Fenton-Thermos' attached to the wrist. I was still wearing all black, and really wanted to change it to my design. But I had a ghost to fight.

I flew outside of the room, a ghost-ball ready to throw. I saw the ghost. It was like a giant ball of green mush. With arms. It was like Slimer from Ghost-Busters. I cringed. I looked behind me to see Trish cheering me on. I smiled weakly.

 _Got a job to do._

I flew over to the ghost. I really expected all the kids to be running, but they just stood in a circle 'round it. I cocked my head. Oh well. I got closer to it, and noticed it was holding Casey. I really just wanted to fly away at that moment a leave him there to suffer. I knew that wouldn't be nice- and wouldn't help our relationship at all, though. I sighed.

"Hey! Drop him, you big slimer!" I yelled at it. I knew it wasn't really 'intense' or 'burn' worthy, but I still got it's attention.

I shot my ghost ball at it, and it burned a hole straight through it. And then the hole closed up. It shot a giant, booger-like ball at me. I dodged it and shot the ghost again. It was _exactly_ like Slimer. I shot a series of ghost rays at it, and then phased through to the side with Casey. He silently celebrated my arrival. I shot a bunch of ghost balls in a row, so then they acted like a giant ray. They hit the 'booger-hand' like a river, and it cut off the hand like putty. I grabbed Casey and set him in the crowd as the hand reattached. Luckily, the ghost looked smaller. And after a few more hits, it shrunk even more. I used the Fenton-Thermos and sucked it in. I closed the latch.

I spun around, quite satisfied with myself. The crowd cheered. Our principal, Mrs. Stiller, pushed her way through the crowd. She finally got to me, and she shook my gloved hand vigorously. She had a wide smile plastered on her paper-white face.

"Who are you? What is your name? We are so grateful to have you help us. It is an honor to meet you... what was your name?" Mrs. Stiller shot questions at me rapidly.

"I... uh... I`m Janan Poltergeist. I`m the new generation for ghost-fighting. But Dad- I mean Danny Phantom can still do his stuff," I replied nervously. It felt really weird to talk to my principal without her knowing who I was. "I just thought Danny could get a little rest from saving the little town of Amity."

I looked up to see if Trish was still there. She was jumping up and down and everywhere. I thought I saw her bounce off the ceiling. I noticed some movement next to her. I saw Dad. He was in ghost form. And he looked really disappointed. And surprised.

Shoot.

I turned back to Mrs. Stiller. "Yeah... um... I have to go. Nice to meet you."

I flew away and turned back to the regular me. January Claire Fenton. It was boring and dull immediately. I walked back into the crowd of people. I bumped into Daisy. She swung her hair in my face.

"Did you see Janan Poltergeist? Now that's a _somebody_. But you wouldn't know. Because you're a _nobody,_ " She rudely told me.

I scowled and stuffed my hands in my pocket. Now if only she knew that was me.

* * *

I had finally got my electronics back. I grabbed my laptop and stuffed my X-Men CD in it. I had downloaded all of the X-Men movies on it in order. I grabbed some popcorn from downstairs and started angrily stuffing that in my face. I gotten through three movies and thirteen bowls before Mom came in. Her hair was pulled back by weird 'ghost-goggles' that acted like a headband. She had on purple eye shadow and a dark purple jacket. Under that was a black shirt with Dad's logo, and she wore navy jeans and black boots. She came over to me after pausing my movie and slumped onto my bed.

"Jan- I haven't been able to really talk or do anything with you. I've been super busy with Hunter, your father, my job, ghost-fighting... and it's just been really stressful. So I thought this weekend we could do something fun. And I know you aren't really... too... girly. Nor am I. So I had a few ideas in mind, if you were willing to do something," Mom admitted.

I looked up from my popcorn. "Sure. Like what?"

"Well... there's always the carnival. Or they have that year round haunted house. Or we could see a movie, go to the Robot Rumble, or just do some big time pranking to the school..." Mom said with an evil tone hinted in her voice.

I smiled slyly. "Why not? I think I've picked a choice."

* * *

 **I am SO SORRY I have not updated. I've been almost as busy as Sam.**

 **I was also on major author's block.**

 **So, anyway, Jan had her first fight! Yeah!**

 **I was really excited to finally write this scene.**

 **If you've ever seen Kim Possible- I did a little 'Easter Egg' in here if you want to find it. ;)**

 **Plus, click the link to see Sam's look**

 **(all credit given to AllyPhantomRush)**

art/Sam-Fenton-654414685

 **Please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button!**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **God Bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mama always said:_**

 ** _Life is like a box of chocolates_**

 ** _you never know what your gonna get_**

 **-"Forrest Gump" Tom Hanks**

* * *

"Eight days till Valentine' Day! And there's only nine till the dance! Still haven't asked? Grab someone quick before the choices shrink!" Someone on the overhead announced.

I groaned. Lost my boyfriend to Daisy. Everyone except the cute guys have asked me. Valentines Day was only eight days away. I would be a sad lonely girl without a date. I was a nobody. Janan Poltergeist had no one to save.

The day couldn't get any worse.

Luckily, I had at least one upside. During History, Mr. Kook was interrupted by the best Aunt in all the world. And, no, it wasn't Aunt Jazz. (She's kind of boring) It was the wonderful Auntie Dani! I mentally cheered. I was sick of Shakespeare. I wanted to go back in time and strangle him.

"I`m looking for a Jan... there you are. Come on, Bambi. I've gotta bring you somewhere. I've got a present," Auntie Dani grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to the hallway. She winked at me and pulled me to the front doors. There was a giant, buffalo-plaid wrapping papered box that must have been seven feet tall. I stared at it.

"What is it?"

"Open it!" Auntie Dani urged. She seemed really excited. I ripped open the giant package. I started to see some blue leather and gold lettering. Soon, I ripped it open entirely. It was a giant passport. I nodded.

"Cool," I wasn't ultimately impressed. Auntie Dani had done so much better.

"But there's more..." She trailed off as she opened up the passport. Inside was _stacks_ of money. There were five six inch tall stacks of one hundred dollar bills. I gawked. Somebody screeched from behind me, and apparently the class followed me out. "How do you like your Christmas present?"

I just stood there as Auntie Dani laughed. She pat me on the back.

"But Christmas was like- three months ago!" I protested.

"But I wasn't there to celebrate. I was saving up from three jobs to give you it. It's for your travels. You always wanted to be a journalist. I thought I could help with that," Auntie Dani seemed really proud.

"But I don't want to take all this from you!"

"Then I will!" Someone in the class suggested.

Auntie Dani sighed. "You're not taking. I'm giving. Plus- your Mom said you would have to share with me. She said I had to go with you. Would that work? That be fair?"

I smiled. "Yeah..." I spun around and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"I`m just the fun Aunt. It`s my job," She said as she hugged me back. "I`ll go drop this off at your place. The passport is fold able. You go back to class. Sorry to interrupt." She winked at me.

My Aunt is _awesome_ !

* * *

Apparently I had forgotten about my meeting with Mrs. Shultz, the teacher that admired my artwork so much. She told the classroom to just read and she pulled me to the side. She didn't seem too angry... she just seemed disappointed.

"January, I asked that you meet me after class," Mrs. Shultz said calmly.

"Yes, and I am so sorry I didn't. I got so caught up in..." I didn't want to tell her I forgot about her over X-Men, so instead I said, "I got so caught up in my homework and school that I forgot. I`m really sorry."

"Well I'd still like to talk. Right now is fine. Jan, you've got a wonderful talent. And I know of some contests to put your work into. If your willing to, I can put your work in. I just need something by next Monday. Can you work on something over the weekend? That`s three days. Tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday."

"Uh... yeah. Sure. Can my Mom help me?" I inquired.

"Yes, of course. She'll just get credit too," Mrs. Shultz agreed.

"Yep- I`ll get something done. You're, great, Mrs. Shultz!" I called. I felt way too overwhelmed. What if a ghost came along and I had to fight it?

* * *

My wish came true. I was walking home with Trish. We were talking about how boring school was, as well as the dance. And then Skulker came out in front of us. I cocked my head as Trish stood there, gaping. She went away at her IPhone, clicking and swiping.

"This is... Skulker. I think you knew that. He has a weak spot on his back. I didn't know ghosts got back pain... or aged," She looked up at Skulker doubtfully. "Yeah... okay... so attack there if you can. Good luck."

She stepped to the side and let me take over. Thanks a lot, Trish. I dodged behind a tree and transformed. I stepped back out and flew up to Skulker. He seemed way too happy to be a horrid ghost hunter.

"I thought you were on my team. You did just help us out with Daisy," I pointed out to the ghost.

"Well Danny made a little deal with me. That's my only reason. Otherwise- you are still a halfa like your father, and would work great in my collection," Skulker informed. His tone reminded me of a salesman.

"I think you deserve to be in that cage," I shot a ghost ray at him, and kept doing it until I got to his back side. I shot what was supposed to be a ghost ray, but it ended up being a bunch of ice that froze his back. The ice crawled up his body until it swallowed him whole. He blasted some holes in it, but still crashed to the ground. It broke the entire outer layer of ice.

"Umm..."

Skulker shot the rest of the remaining ice off, then shot at me. The first few I dodged. I split in half- somehow- and turned intangible on others, I even stopped some with some rays of my own. The last of Skulker's shots hit me, though. It blasted me so far back I almost hit a wall. Luckily, I was able to phase through it.

"That all you got?" I asked once I stepped out from the building. Bad choice of words..

Skulker shot this weird ghost cage that kept shocking me. I tried not to struggle, but it was hard, it was electocuting me for Pete's sake! Finally, I stopped, but I was cut and bleeding all over. It only trapped me from above, so I phased through the ground and came back up behind Skulker. He didn't know where I was- yay- so I started stripping away at his backside. I got to a weird panel with several switches and buttons. I pressed at random. Soon, Skulker's suit shut down and I pulled off the helmet. Inside held an oddly shaped, green, micro creature, screaming and yelling at me. I trapped him in the thermos. Then I flopped over on the grass.

"Ow..."

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. It was Auntie Dani. She seemed pretty annoyed. I having her a confused look. Her face looked almost as red as a tomato.

"January!" She yelled. "You know he is evil!"

I cocked me head. What on earth was she talking about?

"I don't even want to say his name! But I guess I have to... considering your working with-" she paused and looked at my puzzled look. "Don't play stupid! I know your working with Vlad!"

I gasped. I tried to play it cool. "And... why do you wthink that?"

"Because he called the phone, saying when you could come back. He said he had a new lesson prepared," Auntie Dani informed darkly. "I've already called your parents. Once here, they'll talk with you. Don't keep secrets from this family, Jan. Especially bad ones."

Dani stormed in and slumped on the couch. She clicked on the TV and stared angrily at that. I slowly spun around to go back upstairs, when someone knocked again. I opened it.

"Who is it?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling with an annoyed look.

"Jan, it's me, Casey."

My head snapped down and J stared at him. That stupid, ignorant, jerky, horrid, terrible, selfish, bratty son of a gun! Traitor...

"Can I come in?"

I let him in, knowing I was the one worthy of all those names. I had said we should try out other people. I was the jerk. I was the traitor. We went upstairs and I stuffed my hands in my pocket. I went to open my bedroom door, but instead I just phased through it. I reached back through and grabbed Casey, pulling him through the door. I noticed his outfit. It was the same as the night my grandparents came over. Only... his hair wasn't slicked back.

He coughed to get my attention. He got his wish, and I stared at him like a hawk. He adjusted himself and announced, "Is like to know if you'd go to the dance with me."

I gawked. I was not prepared for this. "Uh... but what about Daisy?"

"She set me up! She's just an attention-seeking brat, anyways. I would _never_ go with her. You are much more worthy. You also did just save my life yesterday," Casey winked.

"Casey Banks! You little..." I punched him in the arm playfully. "I will. But I think my parents are coming soon. Better run."

He smiled and jumped out the- now open- door. I watched him as he raced downstairs and waved goodbye. He ran out the door, hollering excitedly. I twirled my hair as J sat back down on the couch. Life is full of surprises...

* * *

 **Jan and Casey, sitting in a tree...**

 **and you know the rest.**

 **Actually, my LA (language arts) teacher said the same thing Mrs. Shultz did to Jan! Just... about my writing instead.**

 **This, I've decided, will be a series. The Janan Poltergeist series. I thought it would be fun to write- and I have so many plans in the future. I may also do prequels and stuff- possibly also something for Trish too. Let's just see where this one takes me.**

 **I finally updated my first fanfic, Newbie and Powerful (if you want to check that out) For a sec I was thinking about dropping the story, but then I noticed some PMs about updating. Yeah!**

 **Anyway, Happy soon-to-be Valentines!**

 **Please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button.**

 **Thanks for the continued support!**

 **God bless!**


	8. Chapter 8

**"This place holds a lot of memories for me.**

 **Some bad, some... no. No, no, all bad."**

 _ **-'Ron Stoppable'; Kim Possible**_

* * *

Not only did I finally have a date, I made _the_ Daisy Baxter jealous. Oddly enough it was over a guy. That... that is pretty cool. Evil, but cool.

I was quite content with myself. I mean, my Mom was finally hanging with me to do **fun** things- instead of bring your kids work day or anything related to that. One problem: Aunt Danielle.

Why do family members ruin everything?!

As I sat on my bed, Lindsey Stirling playing in the background, I thought about how to address my situation. I was going to the dance with Casey. Auntie Dani found out I was being mentored by Vlad Plasmius. She called my parents. I'm now doomed. They will kill me and dance on my grave.

Not a fun thing to think about.

I slumped. Doomed. And of course they'd ask WHY I'm working with Vlad. Truth. I was always told to tell the Truth. Truth was one of the best things in a personality. Being Trustworthy. My parents always told me Truth. I was expected to do the same. 'Truth is wonderful' they said.

Truth came hurling towards me and hit me in the face like a block of cement.

And that's the Truth.

When they walked (barged) in, I expected a knock. Like a, 'hey, you did something bad. Can you explain this to me?' Instead I got a, 'what on earth is WRONG with you?! You are doomed (and grounded) for the **rest of your life**!' I know- very exaggerate, but that's what it felt like when the door swung open. It hit the wall so hard I thought it would shatter. I cowered in a tight ball on my bed.

"January Claire Fenton! Explain to me why you're working with Vlad Plasmius!" Dad demanded sternly. He was suddenly much bigger and meaner and **way** more powerful than what's i had ever known of him.

I opened my mouth to speak- but I was too petrified for anything to come out. Mom moved to the other side of me. I swear her eyes were balls of fire... just waiting to turn me to a crisp.

"Because I felt... for some odd and unknown reason... that he would help me more willingly," I finally managed to say.

The fire in Mom's eyes turned to 100% confusion, and Dad's menacing look was transformed to the same. They galnced up at each other with worry, then back down at me with confused expressions once again.

"What?"

"Maybe some things are just... I don't feel like I can trust you guys sometimes. I don't like it when what I feel are huge problems that you look at like the size of a pea... when you laugh whenever I tell you what's happening. Especially because Dan Phantom hates Jan Poltergeist because she took his place," I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "I'm not trying to take your place, Dad! I just thought you could use a hand! I never meant to replace you!"

I don't know if their expressions were sympathetic or worried that I lost my marbles. I just know he embraced me in a large hug, saying, "I never hated Jan Poltergeist. I was just surprised that something like that existed. You know you can come to us about anything."

Mom hugged me too. "Especially if it involves ghost powers. We're experts on that."

I chuckled. It hurt due to my previous crying, but it was nice. I couldn't really hug them back. I would've if it wasn't for me being stuck between Hulk and She-Hulk. Dad loosened his grip and leaned back to look at me. "How come I have to ground you _again_? I just did this!"

"Please don't ground me!" I pleaded. "It was a stupid mistake I won't ever do again! I swear!"1

"I'm feeling nice today," Mom cut in. "Are you?"

Dad sighed. "Until tomorrow morning- no electronics." I smiled and hugged them again. It was better than nothing. I pulled back and smiled. They returned it and walked out the door, taking my phone and laptop with them.

Aiden moved around them- tight against the wall. Dad playfully punched him in 'the stub' and Aiden blocked with his full arm. He nervously smiled at Dad's boyish look and slithered into my bedroom.

"What are you here for?" I asked glumly, not approving his entrance.

"I hear _everything_ in this house. Other than why you're now banned from virtual reality and texting guys," Aiden answered. I glared at the floor as he looked at me curiously. "So... can I get an answer?"

"Working with Vlad," I mumbled.

"Sorry- didn't hear that."

"I was _working with_ **Vlad."**

 **"** Still can't hear you."

"I. Was. Working. With. **Vlad. Plasmius."** I spelled out, annoyed. Aiden smiled.

"That's one of the worse things you can do. Especially in this family. I mean- he is the Fenton mortal enemy. Not only the Fentons'! The whole town hates him!"

"Not. Helping," I said between clenched teeth.

"As your little brother, I'm supposed to annoy you. As your friend, I'm supposed to sympathy you. As Aiden, I can advise you. Even if you're wiser... I still know my stuff... or part of it," He said, touching his stub. "So as Aiden- I advise you that it's not the end of the world. But... maybe think before do. I know that's harder for you. But Jan, I know you're better than just a bossy older sister. According to what I've overheard- you are also a superhero. Kinda. But you don't have to be so quick in things. You can use your brain. Which will be useful in the field."

I smiled again. "Thanks." He nodded and got up to leave. I stopped him. "You know who you sound like?" I asked. Aiden shook his head. "You sound like Dad."

Aiden was petrified. "Nooooo!"

* * *

Casey was home sick, so Trish and I sat alone in the cafeteria. I told her how my family now knew about me being a halfa. As I gave her the details, she cringed and gasped as I told her the horrors of my parents. Her Dad- Tucker Foley- wasn't as uptight as my parents. A lotjof the time- he was like both may parents times two. But when my Dad was around, everyone was free to do anything.

At at the same time it was impossible to do anything with my Dad. Ghosts lurked in every corner- trying to prove that they were stronger. And when ghosts just escaped to escape, Dad would have to put them back.

Now I had to take up that part.

"So... how did they feel about a ghost powered kid?"

I paused, spoon of possible-mashed-poatatoes only inches away from my open mouth. "I'm not really sure..."

"That's not very useful."

I sighed. "I know. But for now- all i know is that I can't have electronics."

"Which I would bury myself in a hole if that every happened."

"Go figure."

"That's why I haven't been grounded."

I frowned as she started to laugh. "You know where the dancE will be located, right?"

The sudden change of topic caught me off guard. "Umm... no..."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "And you're the one going. It's at the town auditorium. It's an odd place to be dancing at, but still fun."

I satred at her in horror as she went on, ranting about all of the wonderful shows she was in there. Trish paused and looked at me. Her eyes turned to slits and she went down to look at her phone.

"Oh... right..." she mumbled as I heard 'the video' in the background. She stifled a laugh, and when she put on a serious face and managed to look at me, she said, "So... are you still going?"

I moaned. "Only cause Casey asked me."

Trish stopped in her tracks, a petrified look plastered in her face. "You know who's hosting the dance, right?" I shook my head. According to her expression, it would not be good news. "Daisy Baxter. And she was the one that posted this video..." She showed the video that was playing on her phone to me.

"No..." I groaned, cuddling into a ball. "This should not be happening..."

* * *

Casey picked me up the next night at 7. I was wearing a long blue dress that flowed as I twirled. I was wearin flats- thank goodness- and my hair was put up into abun. I looked much better than my description. And if you saw me and said otherwise, you should at least be thankful it wasn't my Mom's black goth dress. What a horror it would look on me.

Casey gaped and tried to adjust his suit. It was shiny black, and he wore nice, unsciffed dress shoes. But he neglected to slick back his hair. I thought he looked better with wild hair, anyway. "You look.. you look amazing."

I smiled. "Thank you. You look amazing too."

* * *

I stopped just before we entered. All horrors came rushing back. I had my phone ready to call my parents to pick me up. I had told them my situation, and they grabbed their phones and stuffed them in their pocket.

"We'll be ready," they told me. As I got up to answer the door, Dad grabbed me and said, "Try not to fight ghosts at the dance. Leave that to me."

Casey looked at me, confused. "What's wrong."

I was stuck in a trance. When the words finally processed through my head, I answered, "Just... enjoying the moment."

Casey opened the door. "Ladies first."

We had gotten a good amount of dancing (although I was terrible at it) and had a fair amount of punch (I had at least 10 glasses) and we enjoyed some good conversation. We looked around and joked about the people who absolutely failed (worse than me) at dancing. Worse yet _break dancing!_ They just kept on falling over while trying to impress the girls. One even broke his glasses trying to do a head spin thing.

The DJ started playing slow dance, so casey and I danced along as best we could. Casey was a fast paced dancer and I was a horrible one. So.. it didn't work out too well. I looked up into the elevated platform on the stage. I looked down to the seats where multiple couples sat, googling over each other.

"Stop the music! Stop the music!" Someone screeched, the sound of heels clacking on the ground followed. "I have a special video for all of you!" At first i was excited to see Daisy's surprise. But Trish's words came back to haunt me. I crumpled into a ball on the ground, my terrible past lingering in my mind.

* * *

For my fifth birthday, Mom and Dad brought me to the town auditorium to see a play. I loved to sing, do my parents brought me to a musical. I didn't realize this, though. I was just happy I got to see a play... even if I didn't know what it was about. I found my best clothes and put them on. It included a pink tutu and a black shirt. I put my beady necklace on that's i had found in my jewelry box- the Neclace of the Rainbows. I tied my hair in a bun and slipped on some flats. As we walked to the car, Mom stared at my wonderous outfit in confusion. I looked up at her, grinning wildly. She laughed and put me in my seat.

When we got there, my heart was beating so fast I had thought it'd explode. When we got to our seats and the lights dimmed, I leaned over- sitting at the end of my seat- to see what was going on. Soon, I heard some singing. I recognized the song, but didn't know why. As I sat up taller I got a better look of the singer. She looked like my favorite princess! Belle!

"Hi Belle!" I shrieked from the audience. Mom pulled me down. In a hushed tone she said, "Don't be so loud."

As the play rolled on, I started to realize how close we were getting to my favorite song of all time. I had memorized each word and every line. And O entirely memorized the dance. I started singing as kid as I could. Mom put her hand over my mouth and turned my head to face her.

"January- be quiet."

Of course, being the five year old that I was, I didn't listen. Most kids would've just hummed or kept singing. Good and obedient kids would've shut up. But a Fenton child would've run up into the stage to sing and dance with the actors. Being a Fenton kid... that's what I did. Everyone started to laugh when's i hopped up on stage. The actors seemed really confused, but the actresses started to blush and laugh. Motherly instinct... Someone actually had started to dance with me. But with every mountain there's a valley. I started to bump into things and knock things down. The crowd laughed so the actors just went along with it. My voice- as I look back on it- sounded like a bunch of rats being strangled. But what was most embarrassing... was that I realized how many people were there... watching me.

Stage fright kicked in and I clenched my teeth. I did not want to hurl all over my partner. It was a female, luckily, and when I got green in the face she asked if I was okay. I shook my head and pointed to my stomach, then my mouth. Most people would've just stared at me blankly (it's happened multiple times) but this woman understood me immediately. She slowly danced me to backstage and brought me a trash can. Mom appeared out of nowhere, and turned around when I through up again. The dancer was doing the same thing.

"Thank you so much. Sorry if she interrupted or messed things up... little kids can be little pesks sometimes," I overheard Mom apologize. She had more of a joking tone, but I could tell she was suppressing the urge to strangle me.

The dancer waved it off. "Oh it's fine. We've kinda gotten used to the girls running up to see their princess." I walked up to her and realized her costume looked very different compared to the backup dancers.

"Are you Belle?"

She smiled and nodded. Mom gasped. "Then I'm especially sorry! I mean, you have that giant role so now they're without their main person and-"

"Oh it's fine. That's why we have one extra Belle at all times. Then she can take my place," She pointed to the girl that was now dancing with the Beast. Belle turned back down to me. She took her tiara and placed it on my head. "Lets go get you washed up."

After a lot of washing and cleaning up, Belle was finally able to get back onstage. She took me out with her and we bowed together. She still got to do many of her parts, because Mom ended up doing most of my cleaning. When it was over I tried to give Belle her tiara back, but she declined it and said I deserve it more than she. As I walked back up to Dad and Mom, everybody stared at me and clapped. I had said the most embarrassing part was throwing up. It wasn't because it was in front of Belle. It was because I threw up again on another family as I was walking up. Daisy baxter was there, sadly enough, and got both my horrible singing and my throwing up on tape.

* * *

Everyone on the stage and in the seats laughed. "Who is this?" and "That was priceless!" Daisy marched back on stage and stared at me evilly. She seemed to be saying that we were even.

That was not true. This was way worse.

"Who was that humiliating little girl? January Claire Fenton!" She pointed to me and said. "She's the daughter of Dan Phantom. What a embarrassing child to have!"

Everyone laughed at me and agreed. I was about to grab Casey and storm out with him, but I realized that he had disappeared. Had he hid away- to embarrassed to be my boyfriend? K started to turn around and walk out the door on my own when I heard his voice through the speakers.

"What a cowardly thing to do. You realize that as you made a fool of her- you made a fool of yourself. Not only did you just tell the entire school that you are so lonely you have to invade someone else's life, you've showed just how much of a brat you are. All of you have. Maybe- instead of looking at only what you can find in Jan to make her look stupid, maybe you can actually get to know her. And one thing that I know about Jan is that she would never do this to you, unless she had a good, solid reason. Which would be to teach you something. And don't tell me you have a reason. Because you don't. You don't because they are all stupid and unworthy. Laughing and pointing at someone says a lot about a person. It says how lonely, cowardly, and small minded they are. Jan is much more than a stubborn little girl that throws up on people. She is kind, and smart, and funny... and would do anything to help people. She is loyal and trustworthy. This is what describes a wonderful, caring person. This is what describes someone who is destined for greatness. But how all of you just acted... that shows just the opposite." He handed the mike to a dumbstruck Daisy and walked down to catch up with me. He grabbed my arm and said, "Come one, Jan, let's go."

* * *

 **And... I so wish i had someone in my life like that.**

 **i am SO sorry I haven't updated sooner! I have been (and will be) editing my one story Newbie and Powerful- plus school as been a large toll. SO MANY TESTS! Agh!**

 **I hope you liked the update- and I hope I can start to get back on top of things. (Stay tuned especially because I have a sequel in mind)**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button! God bless!**


	9. Cursed- Part 1

Casey took me to an ice cream parlor just down the road, so we stopped there to eat. I got vanilla ice cream with marshmallow fluff and raspberries. Casey just got the regular chocolate. (But then soon after he took a bunch of chocolate toppings and put them on his ice cream) We were silent most of the time. It was an awkward silence I couldn't help but pummel. I took my spoon and dunked it in his ice cream. I gulped it down. As a chocolate lover, it tasted wonderful.

"What was that for?"

I smiled and wiped the chocolate from my mouth. In return, he was stole some of my ice cream. We battled with our spoons until I got another bite of his ice cream. He fought back, and attempted to grab my bowl... but instead flipped it onto me. The creamy substance went down my head to my back- slipping behind my dress. I froze like a statue, trying to prevent the cold from going down farther. I became intangible so all the ice cream fell to the floor- not a single drop was left on my body. Casey had been laughing the entire time. I grabbed his bowl and plopped it on his head. Then Obgrabbed some syrups from behind the counter and sprayed those at him.

"Hey!" He yelled- a boyish tone hinted. He grabbed a bucket of water from the janitor's cart and poured it on me. Then he grabbed the mop and wiped up and down. Up and down. "Haha! Got ya back!"

I became intangible once more and was perfectly clean. Casey frowned and looked down at himself. "Stop bragging."

I laughed. "I'm not."

"That's true- you're half dead anyway."

I gaped. "I am just as alive as you are!"

He he held up is index finger. "No. You are half ghost right? Ghosts are dead. And most ghosts are old. So you're ... an old hag!" Casey started to crack up. I punched him in the stomach.

"Jerk!"

"Hag!"

"Idiot!"

"Grandma!"

"Moron!"

"Old geezer!"

"Jerk!"

I ran out of insulting words. Casey just smiled and said, "Jerk is a tug, tug is a boat, boat floats on water, water is nature, nature is beautiful... thanks for the compliment."

I groaned. "Are you gonna take me back home or am I walking?"

"As a good friend- no. As Casey- no. But as your boyfriend... -sadly- yes."

"Why as a good friend would you NOT bring me home?"

"Because good friends like to tease!" Casey dashed away to his car (he got his license early) and drove it up to where I stood. "Come on! Get in!"

* * *

It seemed like forever before the phone stopped ringing every ten minutes. You'd expect it to be either from Casey; asking me to meet up, Trish; to talk about life, or Daisy; to bully me over the line. But none of them were the criminals. It was a suspect who was not on my list of 'probably's. It was an evil mastermind (that's true- except the last part) who apparently didn't know when to stop. It was an old man that was the arch nemesis of the Fentons. It was... Vlad.

I have multiple questions to ask him: Do you know how to do anything on that phone BESIDES call? Why are you so stupid? Did your brain become so intangible it disappeared? Or did it run away knowing you were too stupid to even NEED it? Can't you lie around in bed all day like every other old person? Why don't you find a nursing home?

Why is Hunter crying in my ear and breaking my eat drums?

I went across the hall to Hunter's room. It smelled like crap. Probably because that's what caused the smell. I took off his diaper and gave him a new one. He finally quieted down. I grabbed his bottle from the nightstand and put it in his mouth. He drank some, then pushed the bottle away and spit out the milk all over me. Hunter started to cry again, so I got him some baby food. He flung the spoon from my hand and got it in my hair.

How did Mom put up with this? Especially with three kids!

My phone wrang again- this time it was Trish. I was in no position to even hit the button- so I waited it out and washed up Hunter (he had food and beverage all down his front). I put him into fresh clothes and put him in bed. I washed up myself (it took like three hours **just** to get the baby food out of my hair) and called her back.

"What took you so long?" She saiid through the speaker.

"When you have a baby brother- life ain't candy and roses."

"Well that's not good news."

"Yeah i know. It's especially bad with two of them."

"At least Aiden can help."

"With what? Not being in the way? He's still trying to master video games with one arm."

"How long ago did that happen?"

"Like four months."

"Four months without a brother?"

"It's almost like heaven."

"..."

I waited until I heard Trish's voice come back on. It took a good five minutes. "Weren't you supposed to do something with your Mom this weekend?"

"Last weekend."

"What did you do?"

"She got super busy. And I had to fight ghosts."

"Ah.. wait- weren't you supposed to do a special project for Mrs. Shultz?"

"Oh... shoot. Dang it!"

"What?"

"I didn't do it!"

"You had at least had SOME extra time to do it, right?"

"Yes.."

"I realize I sound like a mom right now- but what did you do instead of working?"

I sighed. "I played video games with Aiden..."

"Can you do something tonight?"

"It's Sunday and a week overdue."

"Shultz hasn't said anything?"

"Nope."

"Maybe you could try to finish something tonight...?"

* * *

I slammed a piece of paper on Mrs. Shultz' desk. It had a beautifully drawn dragon on it- colored and everything. Okay- mostly colored. And mostly finished. When Shultz looked at me with her look- I felt as small as a flea. She sighed and signed a form next to her computer.

"Jan- they might not except it."

"I know- I just got super busy!"

Shultz looked me up and down and said, "With what?"

I hesitated. Truth hit me once again. But I couldn't tell her Truth! I had already blown my cover with my parents- and I KNEW they'd ban me from ghost fighting. "I... I... it was a business trip for my Mom," I lied.

"I see..." she said, then clicked a few buttons on her computer and put the drawing in a drawer. "Well. Good luck. I hope they except it."

"Thank you," I said, as I dashed out the door.

* * *

Let me point out that school+crime fighting is hard. Especially now that MY parents have taken roles at the school that include; lunch lady, substitute teacher, guard, janitor; and so many you couldn't possibly count. I knew it was the end of me.

But it what I was too naive to recognize was that they were doing it to protect me... and stop me from fighting ghosts. Dad retook his role of Dan Phantom to a whole new level. Now my parents were apparently both DP AND JP. Oh... and I shouldn't forget about SF. The great trio... just without the third person.

Casey noticed it right away. Trish took a bit longer, but when she saw my Dad mopping the floors, she went into a petrified state.

"What... on Earth... is your dad **wearing?** " Trish screamed.

"Oh it isn't just my Dad.." I pointed to my Mom, who was holding a plunger and walking into the girls bathroom. She actually seemed to be enjoying it, oddly enough.

My ghost senses went off, so i got ready to 'go ghost' and... well, you know, fight the thing. But as I ducked behind the bathroom door,I saw Dad already transforming. I sighed and walked back out. Prove myself and get in more trouble... or just stay outta the way till things get rough. I chose choice number two.

No matter how much I didn't want to.

So as Mom and Dad started fighting the ghost, I went to my next class. While everyone else was staring in awe, I walked away. Fighting ghosts gets old after a while. Even the ghost fighters.

Nobody else was in my class. They were all outside wachting Dan Phantom and Sam Fenton blow up a ghost. What could be cooler than that?! Most things. My Dad crashed into the wall of the room, creating multiple cracks on the inside. He did again, and flew backwards into the next one. I waved, and he waved back, then got back to the ghost.

I finally decided to prove myself. That, and I was in the mood to kick ghost butt. So I went ghost, then got beside Dad to fight it. And as I predicted...

"JAN! Go somewhere safe! This is not your job. It's mine," Dad scolded.

I rolled my eyes. "Well aren't I the new heir? Why not I train instead of not being ready later?"

"Because you're my daughter and I won't let you get hurt like I did because you were too stubborn to listen to me. So if you're gonna let yourself get hurt... I had nothing to do with it."

"Okay. This is my job to."

"It's not a job, it's a curse, Jan! You may think it's cool that you get super powers and you get to be the hero. But it's not! It's like a bike that poisons you for the rest of your life."

I shot some ghost rays at the creature, then, remembering Vlad's training, I shot ice at the ghost ray. It crumbled into the ghost, barely phasing it. I stared st Dad. "What are you talking about?"

Mom came our way and answered for him, "Ever sense your father became 'Danny Phantom', he's been met with villains and pain and sorrow. Once he had encountered his entire family being killed. And he had to stop an asteroid. And he had to be denied over and over by the public, being deemed a menace." She shot her ghost gun at the slimy ghost. It moaned with pain. "He even took away his powers once because it was so horrible."

I was still confused. "What are you talking about? I don't get your point."

"What your mom is saying is... we're just trying to protect you," Dad replied.

I stared at them in shock. Seriously? They were banning a gift... something I suddenly had for only a few months... just to make excuses so they could get the glory. I knew they were lying about protecting me. I got furious.

Now that I look back on it... I realize how foolish i was.

"Are you absolutley sure you're trying to protect me? You sure it isn't just an excuse so you can get the glory?!" I screamed. I stareted creating a giant green ball between my hands. "I want to have a talent that I can share with the world for once! Everything else has been smothered by your 'protection'! I'm sick of it!" The ball grew so large it encased my body. I used that power (unintentionally) and fired it at the ghost. I screamed as I did it, and all of my power went to the monster.

But not only the monster.

* * *

 **haha! Finally! Another chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had some horrible author's block that really halted me from my writing. That and school. At least I don't have to fight ghosts too.**

 **I think this is towards the end of this book. Yes, I know it was short. But I didn't have much of a storyline as I do for the sequel. This one was more of a few oneshots. So I'll do a multiple part chapter(s) and then I'll start the next one. This is just part one. So get ready.**

 **Anyway- please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! God bless! Have a great day!**

 **;D**


	10. Cursed- Part 2

It was too early for another hospital visit.

Way too early.

I sat alone in the waiting room. I clenched my fists and released, trying to get over the fact the my father was in the hospital. My mother was just out of the way of the blast to not get as injured as Dad. But she was still in pain. The glass windows had shattered and flown everywhere. Many had pierced Mom, but she still survived. She was resting in another room, but I had no knowledge of my father's state. Grandma had come over to watch Hunter and Aiden. Aiden had insisted she didn't have to, but she came anyway. Aiden was probably still in his room.

But the memories of what happened at the school were blurry. I had recalled the doctors who had come in, swarming the area. They asked if I was alright, and I only nodded in response as I watched them pull my Mom and Dad onto two large stretchers, then proceeded to put them in an ambulance. The rest was blurry. I remembered being in a car and asked where my house was. I had told them that at the moment I was staying with relatives so I wouldn't have to be interrogated on who I was. I was brought there and they called my grandparents. Grandma arrived seconds later, and then I was in the hospital.

Again.

One too many times.

My head in hands, I heard a door swing open and my name called. "Janan Poltergeist?"

I looked up from my palms and faced the woman. I nodded once then got up to follow her. I was still in ghost form, but it didnt matter. I had lied and said that Dad had been my mentor to prevent my real identity from being exposed. But I longed to just become January Fenton and go home to cry. My parents were right- it was just a curse. Before Mom had went unconscious she said not to worry, and not to make the same mistake as Dad. I didn't really know what she meant, nor did I care. I wanted these powers obliterated. But I had no clue as to how.

Dad was laying on his cot, his eyes fluttering open. He half-smiled when I walked in, and the nurse left me to talk with him.

I spun around to the sound of the door closing, forgetting the nurse had even been there in the first place. I stared blankly at the door, not knowing what to do. Dad caught my attention with a cough, and I slowly turned my head to face him. He frowned at my dazed expression, but soon replaced it with a smile. "How are you, Snowflake?" He hadn't used that nickname in years. The last time he used it was when I was nine and screamed at him to never use it again. He had been taken aback, and looked like he had just taken a knife to the heart, but granted my wish to not use it. I stared at him, dumbfounded, realizing what he had said. I tried to hold back from tears, but ended up failing and balling to my hands.

"Dad I'm so sorry..." I sputtered into my hands. "I didn't mean for this... I'm so sorry..."

I cried into the side of the bed, soaking it through. I felt a hand place itself on my back, the started to rub my shoulder. I choked on my own tears, trying to stop myself from crying. My black hair fell in front of my face, then turned blonde once I de-transformed. The hand made it's way to my own, gently rubbing them in the process. It was what Dad would always do to try and calm me down. It always worked, but this time I broke out into another wave of tears.

"I'm so sorry..."

I looked up at him with my puffy eyes and tear stricken face, only to be me with a warm smile. "It's okay, Snowflake. It's okay."

* * *

I tried to hold my composure as I walked out of the building. I decided to check out the school, meeting many angry glares as I flew above them. When I reached the school, the first thing that stuck out was the giant hole where the ghost had been. I flew down to it and saw the destruction that had been caused by my blast. The walls had been torn down and the ceiling had collapsed on top of it all. I walked around, trying to see if there was any sign of any more destruction caused to the rest of the building, and was met with multiple cracks and breaks throughout it all. I went outside to see if my blast reached out there, only to see groups of students circled around a teacher. When I reached the ground, everyone's heads whipped around to face me. They all looked at me with disgust, some even turning away with one glance. I held my head high, no matter how much I wanted to let my flood of tears out.

I heard footsteps come up to me, and I turned to face the person who approached me. It was the principal, who handed me a piece of paper. I nodded and took it from his grasp, noticing it was a newsprint. I read through it all. Once. Twice. Five time, hoping it wasn't true. I looked back at him. His stare was intimidating, but I didn't give in. He pointed away from the town, trying to get me out.

"I never meant for this..." I started, only to be cut off my his dagger-like words.

"Get out. You read the paper, you are banned from this place. The destruction you put upon this building was too dangerous. You are a walking bomb, waiting to explode. Get out."

I turned to Casey and Trish, who I finally found in the groups of people. They looked back at me with sympathy, then bowed their heads and turned back to the teacher in the middle of the group. I handed the paper back to the principal, then turned around to leave.

* * *

"Vlad?" I called into the empty house. I had no where else to go. I was banned from my own town with both parents in the hospital. I needed it all gone. The old man walked up to me with a frown.

"Why are you here?"

I refrained myself from crying. I looked down at the ground, whispering my answer as if it to be a big secret. "I need this gone."

Vlad put his hand on my back and led me down to his lab. "I know what you need. I've done it before, so don't worry. I've perfected my talents."

I nodded in reply. My face burned with tears. There began the worse decision of my life.

* * *

 **Sorry for the ULTRA long update. I got super busy. I meant to update Friday, but that didn't work out so well. This is the last chapter in this story. I didn't mean it to be, but the rest of the storyline falls into the sequel. (Which will be much better/planned out more)**

 **SO I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the series, as well as the rest of my stories. Be sure to check them out!**

 **Have a great day, please read, review, and dont forget to fav! Can't wait to see you guys in the next story!**

 **Ciao~**


	11. Author's Note

I have a small announcement to make: **Janan Poltergeist 2- Separate Paths** is out and you can now read the prologue! So if you wanna go check that out you can! Have a great day!


End file.
